


A Monster's Becoming

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Job, Bottom Will, Cannibalism, Creampie, Crime Scenes, Deep Throating, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, Empath Will Graham, Gore, Hand Job, How Will Got Stabbed, M/M, Murder, New Orleans au, Oral Sex, Police Officer Will Graham, Shower Sex, Stripper Hannibal Lecter, Top Hannibal, Unknowing cannibalism, biting kink, cum kink, former stripper, light blood kink, usual Hannibal Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Two lost souls find each other in New Orleans and embrace the designs of their own creations.





	1. Chapter 1

The evening haze was beginning to settle over the city of New Orleans, that was when this riverside city truly came alive. Bright, neon bar signs became to flicker and buzz to life, shining lights to beckon tourists and locals to the taverns of sins that lay in wait. 

Hannibal Lecter strode down Bourbon Street with the confidence of one who had traveled the soon to be pedestrian pathway many times over. As the sun set the day’s humidity went with it. Soon there was a slight nip in the cooling air, yet the southern heat did not fade away fully. 

The heat never bothered the Lithuania born man; so he never veered away from his pressed and tailor-made suits. Tonight Hannibal had forgone his suit jacket, opting for brown slacks with matching polished shoes and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

Hannibal paused at the intersection of Bourbon Street and St Ann Street to observe the silent flashing blue and red lights of the two police cruisers that were parked in front of the entrance to ‘Heartthrobs’. Hannibal ducked down St. Ann Street to circle around to the back door of the male strip club that was marked as employees only. 

“Hannibal?” Boyd, the night bouncer smiled briefly at the sight of the approaching man. 

“Louis called me, what has occurred?” Hannibal inquired, voice deep and questioning.

“You remember that dick that was a usual of Louis’s? DeVille something or other?” Boyd leaned against the wall next to the royal blue painted door, taking a long drag from his cigarette. 

“He was horribly rude and did not follow the no touch rule to an extreme?” Hannibal remembered the vile man crystal clearly and something coiled in the pit of his stomach at the memory.

“That’s an understatement, so Louis and Emilie came in earlier to help open up right? They walk in and bam DeVille is flat on his back in the middle of the stage, disemboweled with blood and guts everywhere and get his, his hands severed from his wrists!” Boyd exhaled a steady stream of smoke before speaking and tapping the end of his cigarette. 

“A murder?” Hannibal did not once wince at the rather colorful description of how DeVille was found. Hannibal found this as a rather fitting end for a man who could not follow the simple rules of the club.

“Sure looks like, go on in. No one can get through to Louis and you two do have a friendship, maybe you can help. Just be careful as the cops are in there, doing whatever it is they do.” Boyd shrugged his shoulders as he swiped his key card to let Hannibal in.

“Much appreciated Boyd,” Hannibal inclined his head as he slipped into ‘Heartthrobs’. The house lights had been upped to their fullest brightness, dwarfing the usual purple fluorescents that glowed in the dim lighting during the show, highlighting the bar and the stage for the patrons. 

“Hannibal! Oh, thank God you got my message!” Louis perked up from his place in a chair they usually used for hot seat dances. Louis was a young man in his early to mid-twenties, his usually perfectly styled blond hair looked like a rats nest, as Louis no doubt had been digging his fingers into it out of habit. 

“Of course I came,” Hannibal allowed the younger man to cling to him, trying not to show his disgust at the body glitter rubbed off his white dress shirt. Hannibal was pleased someone had the sense of mind to wrap Louis up with his dressing robe to not only hide his skimpy clothing but to help with any signs of shock that could appear from seeing such a horrific sight. 

“Excuse me, Sirs?” A voice interrupted Hannibal and Louis; Hannibal was interested to note that Louis seemed to relax at the voice. So Hannibal turned towards the owner of the voice and felt the beast inside of him stir in excitement. 

“Officer Graham, this is Hannibal Lecter. He used to dance here with me and I uh called him. He’s a friend and a Doctor.” Louis twisted away from Hannibal to face the dark curly haired cop that was standing only a few feet away. 

“I’m glad you decided to call someone to help you, but Doctor Lecter I would ask that you do not proceed any further into the club.” Officer Graham smiled a bit strained at Hannibal, which was understandable after all the Officer was working a murder scene. 

“Of course Officer, I am merely here to help Louis.” Hannibal smiled pleasantly at the rather handsome man, unable to help himself as he took in the way the black uniform clung to the Officer’s every dip and curve. 

“Thank you Doctor Lecter, if you would excuse me?” The Officer flashed that awkward strained smile once again before striding back towards the tapped off stage. Hannibal watched as the man rubbed at the bridge of his nose before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. 

“Who is Officer Graham exactly Louis?” Hannibal asked unable to hold back his curiosity as he watched the man’s lips start to move and the cop next to him start to take notes. 

“Will Graham, he was one of the first Officers on the scene. He was the one who gave me my dress gown, something to eat and encouraged me to call you. He’s nice, never been in as a patron before but I’ve heard from the other dancers who had run into him in town that he is a good cop and that there is something else there. Some say he isn’t right in the mind, that he can get into other people’s heads.” Louis explained rapidly, unable to stop himself from gushing over the kind Officer. 

“Interesting,” Hannibal hummed and raised an eyebrow slowly when Louis gave him a knowing look. “What is it, Louis?”

“Oh nothing, I just know what happens when you find someone interesting.” Louis teased smugly and Hannibal sighed mentally trying to remember why he allowed Louis to become a ‘friend’. 

“How are you handling this Louis, you knew DeVille after all.” Hannibal switched the subject and was amused when Louis just shrugged his shoulders. 

“He was a complete and disgusting pig, I don’t want to seem callous but I’m not sad he is gone.” Louis kept his voice hushed enough for only Hannibal to hear. Hannibal fought back a smile as he remembered why Louis was a friend of his, this man knew the dark side of the world and felt no shame in becoming gleeful when those who live in that side of the world disappeared. 

“I do not judge you for that Louis, just keep that opinion to yourself mm?” Hannibal suggested and Louis nodded his agreement and they both looked over to see Officer Graham sink into a chair before popping a couple painkillers from the small bottle he had pulled from his pocket. 

“If what you heard is true, this can not be healthy for Officer Graham.” Hannibal mused.

“It surely can not, perhaps you should go over there and see if you can assist, after all, you are a Doctor now.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Go see how Emilie is handling this, he is not of the same disposition as you and I,” Hannibal suggested and Louis nodded as he tugged his dressing gown closer before hurrying over to where the red-headed dancer was seated, clinging desperately to an itchy wool looking blanket around his shoulders. 

Hannibal adjusted his now glitter covered shirt as best as he could before carefully stepping around the crime scene to approach Officer Graham. 

“Officer Graham?” Hannibal knelt down in front of the dazed-looking officer, speaking softly as he would to his more helpless and confused patients. 

“Oh, Doctor Lecter. Is there something I can help you with?” The cop cleared his throat, wetting his lips absently and making a very clear point not to make eye contact with Hannibal. 

“I am more concerned about you, Louis and I saw you taking those painkillers moments prior. Are you well?” Hannibal itched to put his hand on Officer Graham’s knee but withheld himself not wanting to push boundaries that he had yet to discover. 

“Thank you for worrying Doctor Lecter, but it’s just a headache.” The Officer brushed off Hannibal’s concern like it was an irritating fly, the beast inside of Hannibal reared back at the blatant rudeness yet somehow this cop made it charming and Hannibal found himself drawn even further to this man. 

“In my time as Doctor Officer Graham, most headaches are never just headaches.” Hannibal kept his voice stern as he memorized every inch of Officer Graham’s face and slopping throat and dominant collarbone that just peeked out from the unbuttoned collar of the uniform shirt. 

“When I look too long at scenes like this… I get headaches, that’s all Doctor Lecter.” The officer sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. 

“I understand, you are not comfortable discussing the real issue around your colleagues.” Hannibal voiced his own observation. 

“What kind of Doctor are you Doctor Lecter?” The officer was amused if the twitch of his lips was anything to go by. 

“A medical one, but I have always been interested in psychiatry,” Hannibal admitted, giving the officer some information about himself and hoping it would be returned.

“You would be a good psychiatrist Doctor Lecter,” Officer Graham gave Hannibal an actual smile and something flared to life in Hannibal’s chest. 

“If you wish to discuss what is causing you these headaches Officer Graham, my door is always open to you.” Hannibal decided as he plucked a business card of his from his pant’s pockets and was inordinately pleased when Will took the offered card and tucked it into his own pants. 

“Thank you Doctor Lecter, I must be getting back.” The officer rose to his feet with Hannibal following suit. 

“My name is Hannibal,” Hannibal needed to know this Officer’s name.

“Will, I may take you up on your offer one day Hannibal.” Will nodded at Hannibal firmly before wading back into the clean up of the crime scene. 

“Interesting indeed,” Hannibal hummed as he watched Will walk away feeling completely consumed by this mysterious cop already.


	2. Chapter 2

“Just take one of these twice a day for three weeks Mrs. Caron,” Hannibal had a fake pleasant smile plastered on his lips as he handed the elderly woman a prescription pad to take to the in-house pharmacy. 

“Merci Doctor Lecter,” Mrs. Caron inclined her head as she clutched at the piece of paper like a lifeline before shuffling off. Hannibal waited until she was out of earshot before letting out a sigh, days like these were tedious at best and the beast within him was itchy to get out and longed have blood and adrenaline sing in its veins. 

“Doctor Lecter?” A familiar voice rang delight in Hannibal’s ear causing the ash haired man to spin around.

“Will, ahem I mean Officer Graham.” Hannibal composed himself once he saw the black NOPD uniform the pale man was wearing with the addition of reading glasses perched on his nose. 

“I did not know you practiced at this hospital.” Will smiled lightly at the way the Doctor corrected himself upon seeing him in his uniform. 

“I find this ER to be more thrilling than the others, well most of the time at least,” Hannibal admitted and noticed how the beast settled into place just behind his well-crafted person suit when Will was in reach. 

“I was on my way to the pharmacy but I seemed to have gotten turned around if you’re not busy I would appreciate some directions?” Will adjusted his glasses almost on reflex as he ducked his eyes, still not willing to make eye contact with Hannibal. 

“Of course Officer Graham, I know just the shortcut you seem to be in need of.” Hannibal placed down his clipboard and rose to his feet, his white coat swishing around his knees as he held an arm out to allowed Will to join him.

“May I inquire what you need to pick up if that’s not too bold of me?” Hannibal asked in a sedated voice as not to draw the attention of the others milling in the beige hallways of the hospital to their conversation. 

“Triptan’s of a sort, the ones for migraines as per the police’s doctor orders.” Will sighed as he rubbed at his temple once more and Hannibal made a soft noise. 

“Are they getting worse Will?” Hannibal forwent Will’s police rank.

“The more I look,” Will trailed off with a sigh as they reached the pharmacy. 

“Thank you for escorting me Doctor Lecter, it was kind of you,” Will said politely.

“It was an honor Will, it’s rare someone as interesting as you come's along,” Hannibal said honesty ringing true in his every word, which silently took himself back. 

“Actually I would hate to be a bother but I do have a break in a few minutes and well it will take a bit for them to fill your prescription, could I bother you for some coffee?” Hannibal jumped in before Will could walk away, startling even himself, as he was not always so bold.

“…Yes, I think I would like that, how about I meet you at the coffee shop a few hallways to the left?” Will suggested, his eyes lighting up behind his glasses. 

“I shall be waiting,” Hannibal watched Will disappear in the pharmacy before heading to the coffee shop, all while realizing that Will knew exactly where the shop was and that he had no doubts about where the Pharmacy was located in the hospital. The fact he had hunted Hannibal down just to ask for direction’s was a gamble on Will’s part, a well thought out gamble and Hannibal was surprised he did not see it before.

“Clever boy,” Hannibal hummed under his breath as he took a seat a small table by the window with only two seats. Hannibal crossed his legs as he leaned back in his seat and stared out of the window, lips turning down when he saw a man in his 30’s opened his car door, scratching the car next to his. Hannibal watched as the man looked around before sliding into the driver side seat and drove off without leaving a note or anything, how terribly rude of him. Hannibal absently memorized the car’s make and license plate number. 

“Sorry I took so long, there was a line.” Will settled in the chair across from Hannibal who turned his full attention to the police officer. 

“It’s perfectly fine, I would have ordered but I was not sure what you would prefer,” Hannibal explained as he raised a hand to flag down a nearby waitress who hurried right over. 

“Black coffee with two sugars please,” Will flashed an awkward smile after Hannibal ordered his own drink. 

“How are you feeling after yesterday?” Hannibal couldn’t help but ask, curious about the officer and making sure his words were careful as not to pry deeper than Will felt he should. 

“Exhausted, wrung out,” Will admitted, quietly thanking the waitress when the steaming cup of coffee was set in front of him. Will cupped the paper cup with both hands, not caring that it may burn as he stared into the dark, swirling liquid. 

“Does looking always affect you so?” Hannibal slowly sipped at his slightly cooler coffee, never taking his eyes off of Will. 

“More so as of late, things become clearer and my Captain loves using my… Skills at the bloodiest of murder scenes.” Will boldly took a swig of the scorching liquid, not an even a flinch was given.

“What do you see if you do not mind me asking?” Hannibal was finding him intrigued by this unique creature that sat across from him. 

“It’s not something for civilized conversation,” Will deflected as he glanced around the semi-busy café. 

“Perhaps in a more private setting?” Hannibal offered, he wanted to know what exactly Will saw when he looked. 

“Perhaps,” Will’s lips twitched up in amusement and Hannibal felt a thrill rush through his veins. The persistent ringing of Will’s cellphone disturbed their moment, Hannibal found himself leaning back unaware he had been tilting towards Will like he had caught in the police officers orbit. 

“Graham…Okay…Yeah, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Will snapped into his phone and heaved a sigh when he clicked the end call button. 

“I’m horribly sorry about this Doctor Lecter, duty calls.” Will gave a weak smile as he flipped out a few bills to cover for his coffee that he then downed in a few gulps. 

“No I completely understand, would it be too bold of me to offer to bring you your prescription when it is filled?” Hannibal rose to his feet in order to match Will’s action. 

“Not at all, I really appreciate it Doctor Lecter. Here is my address, I should be home tomorrow morning if this scene doesn’t last into tomorrow as well.” Will withdrew his notepad and pen, bending over the table to write down his address. The action drew the Doctor’s sharp eye to the steeping curve that Will’s back made in that position. Hannibal ran his tongue over his sharp teeth thankful the action was hidden behind his lips as a heat started to build in his stomach. 

“I shall see you tomorrow then Officer Graham.” Hannibal tucked the small note away in his breast pocket when it was offered to him. 

“I will look forward to it Doctor Lecter.” Will made eye contact with Hannibal, even with the barrier of his glasses Hannibal felt the heat in his stomach flare dramatically. Hannibal watched in silence as Will walked out of the café, his uniform pants cinched tight around his waist and they clung his rear end nicely.

Night fell once again over the city of New Orleans, the daylight never seems to last long in this town. Hannibal preferred it that way; the night was the time of the beast, the time of the hunt. Tonight was a special night, it was the night Hannibal would let out the monster inside of himself. Let the monster shed blood and leave its own gift of courting for one particular police officer. Hannibal knew exactly who was going to become the prey on that dark night, if only the man had left a note on the car he scratched.


	3. Chapter 3

Will should have noticed how his breath came out of his mouth in small white puffs but his gaze was trained on the hulking creature that was mere feet from him. He did notice the puffs of white that were expelled loudly from the beast's nose, the antler’s dark with blood as they branched out against the backdrop of the park the two were standing in. 

The beast was a stag, but its fur was replaced with ink-black feathers from a raven, blood slowly dripped from the tips of the feathers. The moonlight made the blood look black as night as it ominously formed a puddle underneath the stained hooves of the ravenstag. 

The beast snorted and swung its head towards Will, the officer took a steady breath and risked a single step forward. Followed by another and then another. Will ran his fingers lightly over the flank of the stag before tangling his fingers in the bloodied feathers. 

Once Will had a tight grip, the beast started to move, obviously leading Will someplace. Curiosity was running rampant within Will as he allowed the monstrous creature led him to places unknown. Will was sure his steps were leaving bloodied prints in his wake but the thought faded from his mind when he saw what the beast was leading him to. 

A man still dressed in his business suit was sprawled out in the middle of the park, guts gathered in a small pile by his sliced open stomach. His hands were resting face down on the ground, inches away from his wrists with a pool of blood bridging the gap. What truly drew Will’s gaze was the strange figure that was standing just behind the dead man, smaller antlers poking from the sides of his head. His whole body was smooth and dark like it was made of rubber while its eyes were white and unseeing as it stared at Will. 

“A gift to you my new muse, a dangerous dance between us and this is my beginning. This is my design,” Will whispered, overcome by the sudden feelings of adoration and curiosity. 

Will swallowed as he placed what the killer’s feeling was, this death, this murder, this scene was meant as a gift to him. This was not the same person who had murdered the strip club; this was someone else pretending to be that person in order to hide from Will’s gaze. However, this person wants to be seen, wants Will to see and to understand. 

The beast next to him snorted loudly, jolting Will from his deep, intense thoughts. Will blinked and suddenly he went sailing, back arched as the wind rushed past his ears and just as his back made contact with the blood-soaked cement Will was crying out.

Will jolted upright, chest heaving and fingers grabbing at the sheets that were pooled around his waist. Buster, the sweet if not bit hyper dog he rescued a few months ago barked in surprise at seeing his owner wake up in such distress. 

“I’m okay Buster, just a dream, just a dream…” Will petted the spotted dog’s fur absently as Buster leaped up to his bed to lick Will in his own version of comfort. 

“It had to be a dream.” Will rubbed his eyes as he collected his thoughts, trying to piece things together in a way that only he could. 

The sun shone brightly, unhindered by clouds that morning. Hannibal stood in front of Will’s door; the police officer had an apartment over top of a retail store that overlooked Jackson Square. 

Hannibal waited patiently once he rang the doorbell, Hannibal let out a small breath as the door swung open. Will stood in front of him in nothing but a white t-shirt and matching boxers, one hand was covering his mouth to hide a yawn. There were dark bags under his eyes and Hannibal spotted a small dog circling in its dog bed before plopping down with a huff to go back to sleep. 

“Doctor Lecter, good morning.” Will gave Hannibal a sleepy, rather adorable smile as he stepped aside to allow Hannibal in. 

“Good morning Will, I brought your prescription as well as breakfast.” Hannibal had made the most of the beasts’ hunt the other night to prepare his own more cultured version of courting. 

“That’s very kind of you Doctor Lecter, please come in.” Will took the offered bag of pills and tossed them into the small bathroom before heading to the kitchenette to pull out cups and plates for the food Hannibal brought. 

“Hannibal please, I am off duty after all.” Hannibal smiled as he started to unbox the protein scrambles he had created using fresh meat from the previous night. 

“Hannibal then,” Will smiled as he settled across from Hannibal at the small table he had set near the small window that overlooked the park across the street. The city only now began to stir to life for those who lived and worked in it, along with those who wanted to actually see the sights and not just get drunk on Bourbon Street. 

“If it’s not too forward of me, it appears that you had a rough night?” Hannibal sorted out the portion of the breakfast he made for the two of them as Will poured coffee for the two of them. 

“…There was a new murder last night, the same MEO as the one at Heartthrobs.” Will said slowly, not wanting to discuss it with a civilian. 

“You do not sound sure of that,” Hannibal felt his lips twitch at the sight of Will spearing a piece of sausage and popping it in-between his lips. 

“This is really good,” Will said, amazement in his voice as he enjoyed the taste of the meat. 

“I appreciate the compliment,” Hannibal felt pleased that the man opposite him was enjoying the meat. 

“To answer your question from before, no I am not sure that it’s the same killer as before.” Will took a swig of coffee, closing his eyes as he did so. 

“Oh?”

“This last scene, it felt different somehow. It felt like… A gift, like the scene, was made just for me to look at and… See.” Will sighed unsure if he was wording this correctly. 

“Do you feel like you have seen what the killer wanted you to?” Hannibal pressed as he fought back the thrill of pride that Will had understood his message. 

“I think so, but I barely scratched the surface of this new killer. It’s not exactly breakfast talk well anytime talk really. I’m sorry for bringing down our breakfast.” Will ducked his head almost shyly. 

“It’s of no trouble Will, I do not mind peeking behind the tape as they say into how the police force work.” Hannibal carefully brushed it off and saw the tension and his worries seep out of Will’s posture. 

“It’s really not that exciting,” Will mumbled, a slight pinkness to his cheeks as he diverted his gaze to his plate of food.

“I beg to differ, to an outsider it is very exciting.” Hannibal did like seeing the flush on Will’s cheeks. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing compared to the fact that you went from what stripper to Doctor?” Will changed the topic and Hannibal leaned back in his chair as he prepared to tell Will his story; after all, it is only fair. 

“It’s the same old story, I needed money to put myself through medical school. I acquired my job at Heartthrobs on accident if you can believe it, I helped out a dancer who no longer worked there and it all snowballed from there. I left once I graduated and secured myself a job at the hospital.” Hannibal kept his explanation short and to the point. 

“Still rather impressive, I’m surprised you had time to get a job while in medical school. I only have my job and I have never even seen Bourbon Street as a tourist let alone the rest of the city.” Will chuckled, mainly speaking to himself as he turned his attention to his coffee, mixing in a bit more sugar to the bitter liquid. 

“It would be a privilege if you allowed me to be your personal tour guide for today.” Hannibal offered kindly. 

“I believe I would enjoy that Hannibal, thank you.” Will smiled not afraid to make eye contact with Hannibal this time. 

“Give me a moment to get into some proper clothes and leave some food out for Buster and we can head out.” Will rose to his feet and moved towards the bedroom door when Hannibal nodded his agreement. 

Hannibal busied himself by cleaning up their small breakfast, unable to help the smile that found its way across his lips. He had the whole day with Will, to get to know the police officer, to understand what was hiding in his head just beneath the surface. 

Hannibal felt his phone vibrating with a call from his suit pant pocket, he paused in his actions and withdrew the compact phone to see Louis’ name flashing across the screen.

“Hello Louis,” Hannibal said pleasantly.

“Hannibal, I’m glad I caught you awake! Would you like to catch up today?” Louis sounded cheerful from his end of the call.

“Apologies Louis, I am actually spending the day with Wil- With Officer Graham, perhaps another time?” Hannibal caught himself and corrected his slight slip up of Will’s name with his official title.

“Officer Graham huh? Okay I understand, have fun Hannibal and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Louis sang almost mockingly before the dial tone greeted Hannibal. Hannibal’s lips twitched at the abrupt rudeness that Louis was suddenly showing, but it fled from his mind when Will re-emerged wearing a pair of rather sinfully tight jeans and a plaid button-down with the top two buttons undone. 

“Shall we Hannibal?” Will wet his lips as he picked up his wallet and keys.

“We shall,” Hannibal held the door open for his companion with an actual smile on his lips. 

~~/~~

“Well that’s disappointing, it looks like it will just be the two of us today after all. I was rather looking forward to having Hannibal here with us, but I’m sure we will be able to have fun all on our own.” Louis sighed almost dramatically as he weighed his cell phone in his hand before aggressively throwing it at a nearby wall, letting out an angry noise when it shattered against the brick. 

“Oh don’t look so concerned, I’m a gentleman but I am rather pissed off right now so it may not seem that way from your perspective.” Louis sauntered over to where a bald man was sitting on a chair, arms and legs lashed tightly to the arms and a cloth balled up in between his lips. 

“Now then,” Louis gave a crazed smile as he withdrew a wicked and sharp knife from the small of his back and ran the tip lightly down the man’s cheek before licking off the small beads of blood that welled up from the shallow cut. 

“Let’s have some fun,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what we've all been waiting for, Stripper Hannibal and some sexy times with a dash of plot

“So these are the beignets that I’ve heard so much about,” Will smiled as he took the offered paper tray that was stacked high with the famous powered sugar laced dessert. 

“The best in town, I have endeavored to copy the taste myself but somehow I find it lacking each time.” Hannibal flipped out the coattails of his jacket as he sat on the bench next to Will. The day was nice and the burning heat had taken a break so they decided to enjoy the sunlight without the purposeful heat of the south. 

“You bake?” Will asked curiously as he took a small bite of the beignet, sugar coating his upper lip and Hannibal reached over and brushed his thumb over Will’s lip. Their eyes connected and Hannibal was keenly aware of Will’s hot breath brushing over his skin and the teasing hint of moistness of the officer’s tongue on his own skin.

“I dabble, I find I don’t have the time to create and experiment as much as I would like to,” Hannibal admitted as he pulled his thumb back and Will directed his gaze back to his beignet. 

“If the breakfast you made me this morning then I think you have a real talent, Hannibal.” Will reached his hand across the small space between them and ran his fingers over the top of Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal twisted his hand upward and let it rest facing upward, allowing Will to make the next move. Hannibal smiled unable to help himself when Will laced their fingers together and the two of them sat in contented silence as they enjoyed the company and the sweetness of the beignets on their taste buds. 

Together they had created their own small cocoon that was just the two of them, no one else mattered as they absorbed the other’s presence. It was wonderful and it, of course, could not last as Hannibal’s ringtone cut across the silence. Abruptly the world they created shattered in two, the noise of the world rushing in their ears and their hands broke apart in shock. 

“Doctor Lecter,” Hannibal all but snarled into the phone as Will directed his gaze down to his phone, fingers flying over the keys. 

“David hello, oh Louis can’t make it in for his shift? I’ll have to get back to you if I can make it or not,” Hannibal said diplomatically as he eyed Will who was now looking up from his phone. 

“Hannibal,” Will mouthed silently as not to interrupt the other’s conversation, how rather thoughtful of him. 

“David, could you please hold on one moment?” Hannibal waited until the manager of Heartthrobs agreed before Hannibal covered the mouthpiece. 

“Louis can’t make his shift? I’m fine with it if you want to go in, I can call my dog sitter back and go home early?” Will offered kindly, but Hannibal saw the veiled interest. 

“Would it be too forward of me to invite you as my honored guest tonight?” Hannibal asked softly and knew he made the right choice when Will looked up with a small smile on his lips. 

“Not at all, I would be honored.” Will brushed their hands together again. Hannibal was the one who tangled their fingers together, re-creating their world in a small way. 

“David, hello. Yes, it appears you have me for a few dances tonight,” Hannibal did not avert his gaze from Will as he spoke. 

“Do you think you can still pull it off, so to speak?” Will asked with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows as the two rose to their feet once the call had ended. 

“I believe you will have to wait and see,” Hannibal tugged Will closer, unable to stop himself from wanting to feel Will’s presence at his side where he felt in his gut that the other man belonged. 

“I have no doubt that it will be worth the wait.” Will agreed, resting his weight against Hannibal’s side and let out a soft noise when Hannibal allowed it, in fact, seemed to savor it. 

Darkness should have fallen upon the lively city, but deep within Heartthrobs Will had lost track of the sun’s passage. He had only been here a few days ago at a homicide no less but here and now everything was different. The house lights were low and the purple fluorescents had become a welcoming light in the inky darkness. 

Will was seated at his own table in a far corner of the strip club. The purple lights casting an almost mystical aura over him all while hiding him from the other patrons. A crystal tumbler of whiskey sat primly on a coaster on the circular table in front of him. Will rubbed his damp palms against his thighs, his head spinning and heart pounding as he found himself unable to keep his eyes off the stage, the stage that Hannibal was soon to be dancing and stripping on.

“This was a bad idea,” Will murmured to himself and went to stand, hopefully, he could sneak out the back and leave Hannibal a voicemail. Something along the lines of his dog sitter called in sick and he had to go home to Buster. 

“Honoured guests, please welcome to the main stage an old favorite of ours, the Doctor!” The DJ announced from his booth and Will found himself going boneless and falling back into his seat with a loud exhale. 

Hannibal was clad in a sinfully tight paisley wine red three-piece suit; his hair was shaggy and messy over his forehead and eyes full of promises that could only be filled in the bedroom. Will curled his fingers into the fabric of his pants, his groin giving a traitorous twitch of arousal as he watched helplessly as Hannibal strutted across the stage. 

The crowd began to go wild the moment Hannibal planted his feet and rotated his hips sensually in time to the beat of ‘Snake Charmer’ by Marc Almond & Brian Reitzell. 

Will found he was totally entranced by Hannibal and the sexual roll of his body and a predatory glint in his eyes. There was already a substantial amount of bills on the floor of the stage and Hannibal had yet to even take off a piece of clothing. Like reminded of that fact, Hannibal slowly popped the button at the front of his suit jacket before letting it slide down his shoulders and arms like water running down skin. 

The club was full of loud cheers and hollers of approval as Hannibal sauntered around the stage as he slowly unbuttoned his vest to reveal a very tight white dress shirt that in one swift and primal movement Hannibal tore off of his torso. Will felt like he had been punched as he drank in the sight of the other man’s chest and light line of hair that trailed down his stomach and disappeared beneath his dress pants. Will had not thought the club could get louder but at the ripping sound they all but exploded and some even jumped to their feet. 

Hannibal exaggeratedly dragged his tongue over his lips as he tilted his head back, exposing the long column of his neck as he swayed his hips. Hannibal gracefully sank to his knees, winking at someone close to the stage as he ran his hands down his chest and then over his thighs. Will let out an audible whimper when Hannibal cupped the front of his pants and let out a grunt as he snapped his hips forward making the men and woman in the front row go insane with their excitement and lust. 

Hannibal rose back to his feet and slowly unbuckled his belt and slipped out of the belt loop, slapping the leather against the open palm of his hand earning another cheer. Hannibal tossed it off to the side and teasingly opened the button of his pants and eased the zipper of his fly down just enough to flash the audience wine red silk. 

Hannibal rolled his body sensually as the final notes of the song ended and he sashayed off the stage to the thunderous applause and Will slumped back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair as he clenched his eyes closed but he was only able to see Hannibal on that damn stage in that damn suit.

“Mr. Graham? Hannibal is waiting backstage for you,” a waiter in nothing but tight black boxers and a bowtie with matching cuffs broke Will’s mental replay of Hannibal’s dance. 

“Thank you,” Will was sure his voice reflected how unsteady he felt but thankfully the man said nothing, he just smiled kindly at him and led him towards the employee only door.

Will paced the small dressing room he was left in; clearly, Hannibal was important as they gave him his own room instead of a communal one. Will really wished he had chugged his whiskey before following the waiter. 

“Will, sorry for keeping you waiting. How did you enjoy the show?” Hannibal stepped into the room, wiping his face down with a small towel. His pants had been re-belted but he was still shirtless and Will wanted to tangle his fingers in the chest hair there and follow the happy trail with his tongue and see what was only teased at during the show. 

“It was eye-opening, I can see why you were popular when you worked here.” Will cleared his throat, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“You do hm?” Hannibal tossed the towel to the side and took a few large strides, Will let out something akin to a squeak when he backed up taken aback by the sudden movements. Will felt his back bump against the wall of the dressing room and all he could feel was Hannibal’s all-encompassing presence. 

Hannibal rested his hands on either side of Will’s head and ducked his head just enough to brush their noses together. Their breath mingling together and Will was sure Hannibal could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Hannibal telegraphed his movements as he lifted his right hand up off the wall and cupped Will’s soft cheek, allowing his thumb to run over the same spot it had taken earlier in the park.

“Hannibal,” Will breathed out unable to keep his want from his voice and watched as Hannibal’s eyes fluttered like Will merely speaking his name had impacted Hannibal to this extent. 

“I truly enjoyed your breakfast this morning,” Will wet his lips as he trailed off, hoping, praying he had read the signs right. 

“I am glad, I would hazard a guess to say you would like it even better when it was hot from the stove.” Hannibal completed the thought like he had been waiting for Will to make the first move. 

“Sounds wonderful,” Will breathed out, his words washed with relief before tipping his head up, their lips brushing lightly against the other. 

“Hannibal, kiss me.” Will barely managed to get the words out before Hannibal was holding his face in between both his hands and their lips were pressed together in a heated, passion filled kiss. 

Will dragged his fingers down Hannibal’s back looking for purchase before hooking his fingers into the belt loops and yanked Hannibal closer as their lips parted and tongues twisted. 

“Take me home,” Will whispered between their deep inhales of breath when their kiss broke naturally. 

“Of course my dear Will,” Hannibal leaned down to steal another kiss. 

The ride back to Hannibal’s house was full of sexual tension that had been ignited by their kiss in the dressing room. Will had his arms crossed to keep his hands to himself, all he wanted to do was tear Hannibal out of those restrictive clothes but he also didn’t want to cause an accident as Hannibal drove them into the Garden District of all places. Will would think on that later, all his mind could truly focus on at that moment was the way Hannibal felt against him during that kiss and his pants felt tighter and more restricting than before. 

Hannibal loosely laced their fingers together once they were inside of his house, noticing pleased that Will’s face was flushed already and did not make a comment about how Hannibal could afford a house in the Garden District. Hannibal could not resist those tempting lips; using his hold on Will’s hand he spun the police officer into his arms and fused their lips together. 

Will let himself be swept away by Hannibal and everything that encompassed him. Will managed to tangle his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, surprised that the soft looking strands were coarse and rough and a tug of the locks elicited a moan from Hannibal.

“Upstairs, I’m not a teenager anymore.” Will panted when their lips parted even with their foreheads still touching. 

“Nor am I Will,” Hannibal sounded amused as he curled his arm around Will’s trim waist and guided him up the grand staircase and down a hallway, the two trading softer kisses as they entered Hannibal’s bedroom. Will couldn’t help but find it rather funny as he and Hannibal awkwardly tugged each other’s clothing off, considering that Hannibal had been a stripper he wasn’t showing off that side of himself right now.   
Hannibal seemed desperate to be rid of their clothes and get his hands back on Will. Will happily obliged the obvious urge by plastering himself to Hannibal’s naked body, their erections brushing together causing them to groan in unison.

“Will,” Hannibal breathed against Will’s neck as he sucked a line of marks down the pale, tantalizing skin. Will arched into it beautifully, dragging his nails down Hannibal’s back, sure to leave red marks in the wake. 

“Take me, Hannibal, I want to feel you.” Will pleaded unable to hold his urge back, ever since he had seen Hannibal on that stage Will had been craving this. 

Hannibal let out an almost animalistic growl as he hooked his hands under Will’s bare thighs and lifted him up. Will let out a breathless moan at the way he was being manhandled so easily as he curled his arms and legs around the larger man. Will leaned down and kissed Hannibal again as the Doctor stepped over to the bed and settled down on the mattress with Will still on his lap. 

Hannibal smoothed his hands up from Will’s strong thighs to cup the swell of the dark-haired man’s rear end, kneading the soft flesh knowingly as Will keened when the dry pads of Hannibal’s fingers brushed over his hole. 

“Are you sure?” Hannibal’s words were pressed against the taunt skin of Will’s neck as the dark-haired man’s head fell backward with a small noise. Will shivered at the barely-there touch of Hannibal’s sharp teeth, just grazing over his Adam’s apple as he spoke and Will found himself digging his nails into the flesh of Hannibal’s shoulders for support.

“I’m sure,” Will whispered his consent before shuddered when the sound of a bottle clicking open sounded through the room. Will ducked his head down to plant sloppy kisses over Hannibal’s face until he found the other’s lips and held him close as one of Hannibal’s slender fingers pressed into him.

It had been a while for Will but the familiarity came flooding back and his body opened up for the intrusion willingly. Will moaned into Hannibal’s mouth, the other man swallowing those noises like a man who had been thirsty for days on end. Hannibal was gentle but efficient as he worked Will’s hole open until he was easily pumping two fingers in and out of the police officer. 

“How do you want me, Hannibal?” Will asked willingly breaking their kiss as he made small circles against Hannibal’s shoulder blades as he rocked down on the fingers that were just shy of his prostate. 

“Like this, I want to see every part of you Will.” Hannibal used his free hand to cup Will’s cheek and let out his own weak moan when Will sucked his thumb into his moist mouth with his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Condom?” Hannibal loathed using them with his male partners but he did not want to risk anything with Will. 

“I’m clean, we have to get checked at work monthly,” Will suckled at the thumb in his mouth and Hannibal let out a quiet whimper.

“As a Doctor, we have to be checked as well, so we are in agreement, no condom?” Hannibal needed to make sure before proceeding. 

“No condom, I want to feel you, Hannibal,” Will flicked his tongue over the pad of Hannibal’s thumb and Hannibal moaned at the mental images that popped in his mind at those seductive words. 

Will lifted himself up higher off of Hannibal’s lap, his hands on the man’s shoulders taking a stronger hold to balance himself on his knees. Will bravely made eye contact with Hannibal as he slowly sank down, impaling himself on Hannibal’s slick erection.

“Ohhh,” Will moaned out in sudden ecstasy, his body bowing artfully as his head dropped back as his eyes turned upwards. Hannibal held onto Will’s hips, his eyes dark and trained intently on Will, memorizing what the man looked like when in pleasure. 

“Will,” Hannibal had never felt as connected with someone during sex as he did right now and he smoothed his hands up Will’s back in adoration as he felt the muscles there flexing and rippling as the police officer lowered and shifted himself downwards until he was fully seated on Hannibal’s length. 

“Hannibal,” Will panted as he ducked his head into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, fingers lazily threading through the other’s hair as he breathed deeply as he adjusted the length and girth of the Doctor’s cock inside of him.

“I never,” Hannibal cut himself off by burying his face in Will’s curly hair and inhaling the scent he had come to associate with Will as a distraction from being too vocal about how fast he was falling for the man in his lap. 

“Me neither,” Will replied somehow knowing exactly what Hannibal meant without finishing his thought aloud. Hannibal could not help but cup Will’s chin between two his fingers in order to angle their lips together so they could slot together in another kiss. 

“I’m okay, we can try moving,” Will murmured into the kiss unwilling to break their lips apart fully. Hannibal planted his hands on Will’s hips to hold him in place as he slowly pushed his hips upwards, driving himself deeper in the man atop of him. 

“Yes, Hannibal,” Will hissed into the kiss as pleasure burst behind his closed eyes when Hannibal repeated the action with more force. Will pressed their torsos closer together as he ran his nails up and down Hannibal’s back unable to stop the action as Hannibal started to bounce Will up and down on his cock. 

Will felt the sticky wetness of blood sticking to his fingers but neither men seemed to care as Will started to actively ride Hannibal. Will straightened up to his full height as he rotated his hips and he clung to Hannibal’s head, moans falling from his mouth as Hannibal’s lips and teeth found the sensitive skin of his neck. 

Will was vaguely aware that he had descended into incoherent babbling as his climax approached quickly. The way his own erection was rubbing against Hannibal’s stomach paired with the perfect stretch of Hannibal’s girth inside of him and the fat cock head bumping against his prostate on every upward thrust was too much for Will’s body to hold up against. 

Will let out a loud cry, body arching almost too violently and if not for Hannibal wrapping an arm around the small of Will’s back, the officer was sure he would have toppled over. Hannibal gave shallow thrusts upwards just to help Will through his orgasm, drinking in the sight of Will lost in his pleasure so completely.

“You are magnificent Will,” Hannibal was in awe, he felt like he had just been allowed to witness one of the most beautiful sights in all of history and that thought was what pushed him over his own edge to follow his lover into that hazy oblivion. 

Hannibal eased Will upright, the other man gasping for breath but Hannibal deprived him of that when he devoured Will’s mouth as he held Will close. Will whined helplessly into the kiss as he felt Hannibal’s cock throb and pulse inside of him as the Doctor emptied his cum into him.

The warm air of the night curled around the two like a lover’s embrace as they floated through their orgasmic bliss, soft kisses being exchanged with no words needing to be spoken. The wind whistled softly from the open bedroom window, it had been forgotten in their lust-filled haze and it would be of no consequence usually, but tonight was not the usual.

On the street across from the house sat a silver nondescript Honda. The windows were tinted and rolled up to hide the driver, but if you looked at the driver side window just right you could make out a figure staring up at the open window. The window that just barely showed Hannibal and Will tangled together in their passion, the car waited quietly until the two disappeared from sight, falling onto the bed completely before the engine purred to life and pulled away from its place and disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Soft beams of sunlight washed the room with a faint yellow glow. Will stirred from his place curled up on his side in the bed, satin sheets pooled around his hips. Will allowed himself a moment to remember why he was wrapped in satin sheets and hearing the faint chirping of birds from outside instead of the rather itchy sheets on his bed in his apartment and Buster pawing at the door wanting to go out. 

Will felt his cheeks burn and cock twitch slightly as the memories of the previous day came rushing back all at once. The stroll in town with Hannibal followed by the strip club and the lust infested night the two spent together in that very bed. Will reached out blindly, hoping to touch Hannibal but his hand found a cold spot instead forcing him to open his eyes. He was alone in the master bedroom and as he sat upright he felt sticky cum on his thighs and some between his ass cheeks. 

“Will, good morning,” Hannibal smiled when the door to the room opened, showing Will that Hannibal was in a maroon house robe and holding a gold laced tray that was laden with breakfast foods. 

“Morning,” Will smiled in relief at seeing the other man, tugging the sheets up to his chest as Hannibal set the tray down on the table near the window before turning back to the bed. 

“It seems I have worn you out quite a bit, you didn’t even stir when I awoke this morning,” Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed next to Will, hand carding through those soft to the touch curls. 

“I think that’s just a sign you’ll have to help me rebuild my stamina.” Will quipped back and was rewarded with a laugh from the other man. 

“Indeed, I think that is an admiral endeavor to partake together,” Hannibal agreed as he leaned down to give Will a sweet, good morning kiss. Will sighed contentedly into the kiss, running his hand down the middle of Hannibal’s chest pushing the robe off to the side, fingers tangling in the short strands of the man’s happy trail. 

“Breakfast will get cold,” Hannibal hummed as he tipped his head up to let Will suck a mark on his neck. 

“Well we can’t have that, but after I think I need a shower,” Will commented as he tugged the sheets off his legs, parting them with a small wince as the dry cum on his inner thighs tugged at the skin there. Hannibal went silent as his gaze dropped to the sight of his cum decorating Will’s thighs and he just knew the other’s rim was puffy and still leaking his essence. 

“Breakfast can be reheated,” Hannibal stated firmly as he lifted Will up off the bed. The police officer laughed as he hung onto Hannibal’s shoulders as he was carried to the en-suite. 

“Allow me the privilege of cleaning up the mess I left last night?” Hannibal let his robe drop to the floor as he turned on the water for the shower. 

“It’s only fair after all,” Will agreed, catching sight of Hannibal’s back in the mirror and felt something dark and possessive rise up at the sight of numerous red marks on the tanned skin, marks he had left last night. 

“Can you stand?” Hannibal inquired as he loosened his hold on Will’s body.

“Yes, Hannibal I think I can manage that,” Will smiled like he was humoring the other man as he let his feet touch the cool tile of the bathroom. Unashamed of his nudity stepped into the shower stall and let out a soft moan when the warm water rushed over his body. Hannibal licked his lips at the sight of the beads of water running over Will’s body in rivulets and the water freshened the tacky cum on Will’s thighs. 

Hannibal entered the stall and wrapped his arms around Will’s torso, placing his right-hand flat over Will’s chest wanting to feel the other man’s heart beating under his hand. 

“You really made a mess of me,” Will teased as he leaned against Hannibal’s broad chest, feeling his lover’s interest nudging at his thigh. 

“In the best way possible I hope,” Hannibal ducked his head to refresh the marks he had left scattered down Will’s neck and across his collarbones the previous night.

“The very best of course, but I could use a hand to get ahem, clean.” Will turned his face up to the stream of water in hopes of hiding his blush at what he was asking. 

“It would be my pleasure dear Will,” Hannibal purred as he placed his hand in the small of Will’s back and applied a light pressure. “It would work best if you brace yourself on the wall,”

“Okay,” Will found himself bending forward, being guided by the pressure of Hannibal’s hand on his back. He felt the cold of the tiled wall bite into his palms but it was the furthest thing from his mind as Hannibal cupped his ass and tugged the cheeks apart. Will rested his forehead against the tile as he let out a shuddering breath, feeling the penetrating gaze of Hannibal’s eyes on his hole. 

Hannibal’s assumption was correct; Will’s hole was puffy and still leaking with his cum from their previous night. It was a sight Hannibal wished he could immortalize in his drawings but for now, he would be content with the real thing mere inches from his face. Hannibal gently rubbed the pads of his fingers around the slightly raw rim and Will let out a hiss when Hannibal hook a fingertip into him and tugged the rim lightly. 

The water brushed away the new bit of cum that leaked out of Will’s slowly widening hole, Hannibal edged the rest of his finger into Will before adding a second after seeing how loose Will still was. 

“Oh!” Will gasped out in surprise when the tips of Hannibal’s fingers brushed over his prostate almost teasingly. 

“Just making sure I get you clean everywhere,” Hannibal leaned forward and sank his teeth into the meaty flesh of Will’s right ass cheek, just hard enough to make it sting but not hard enough to break the flesh completely. Will’s knees locked together in an attempt to keep himself upright as he felt Hannibal’s bite mark throb on his ass, cock jerking in retaliation and the feeling of Hannibal scooping his cum out of his hole. 

Hannibal rose back up to his feet when he was sure Will was clean of his cum, there was plenty of time to put more into his lover. Hannibal plastered himself against Will’s back and placed his hand over the top of Will’s that were still braced on the wall and nuzzled his lover’s neck. 

“You’re so loose dear Will, I fear I could slip right into you with no more preparation.” Hannibal was hard against Will’s ass and he couldn’t stop the words from spilling between his lips. 

“Then do it,” Will challenged, twisted his head to the side to bite at Hannibal’s ear like his animalistic side was brought to the surface completely by the man behind him.

“Cheeky thing,” Hannibal gave a feral smile as he snapped his hips forward without another word, sheathing himself completely in Will’s loosened hole. Will let out a howl as he pushed back against Hannibal, gasping for breath as his body burned and adjusted to the Doctor’s cock again. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Will was chanting unable to help himself as he was pressed flat against the wall of the shower, legs trembling a Hannibal rutted into him from behind. 

Hannibal cupped the front of Will’s throat, pulling Will’s head back against his shoulder forcing Will to push his ass backward and down against Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal panted into Will’s hair as he rocked into Will, going deeper and harder than before. The slick, hot heat that was surrounding his length like a glove was unbearable and Hannibal felt his climax fast approaching. Hannibal took Will’s leaking erection into his free hand and pumped him in time with his own thrusts. Will let out something like a wail as his cum coated Hannibal’s hand and hole clenched up around the flesh that was hard inside of him. 

Hannibal sank his teeth into the flesh of Will’s neck to stifle his own cry as he came as well; his cum leaking out around his softening cock and the water of the shower washed it away. 

“Looks like you got me messy again,” Will said breathlessly as he felt the obscene amount of cum oozing out of his clenching hole when Hannibal slipped out.

“So it appears,” Hannibal smiled and turned Will’s head again in order to kiss him.

~~/~~

“So your lunch is just as good as your breakfast,” Will’s cheeks were flushed and hair still damp from their extended shower, he was just wearing a dress shirt of Hannibal’s, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the hem brushed his thighs. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Hannibal was not concerned by the waste of food for breakfast, he had a much more satisfying meal in its place. Will audibly let out a noise of displeasure as his phone rang obnoxiously from his pants pockets. Will shot Hannibal an apologetic look as he found his phone and saw the caller ID. 

“Graham… It’s my day off, I don’t have my uniform…Okay fine, fine, I’ll come to take a look but I’ll be in civi’s and I will be leaving afterward… Okay, see you soon.” Will’s words were brisk and short as he ended the call. 

“I’m sorry about this Hannibal, but I need to go to a scene… I would like to come back and maybe have dinner?” Will looked up at Hannibal from under the dark curls that decorated his forehead. 

“Take my car Will, that way you will be back in time for dinner.” Hannibal leaned across the table to give Will a rather gentle kiss, earning a smile in return. 

“Thank you, Hannibal, I’ll see you tonight?” Will rose his feet and Hannibal hummed as he dragged his eyes over the exposed length of Will’s pale legs. 

“Tonight, I will be waiting with bated breath dear Will,” Hannibal promised and watched as Will disappeared to get dressed again. Hannibal leaned back, feeling content and satisfied in a way that not even killing brought him. He had Will and Will had him, he just had to make Will see, to understand and the beast inside will finally be satisfied fully. 

Will couldn’t stop himself from popping a few pain pills before entering the motel room that was not all that far from the Garden District. He ducked under the crime tape, nodding at another officer who was making sure the press didn’t sneak in before he stepped into the crime scene. 

“My God,” Will breathed out, glad he took those pills as he took in the bloodied room. 

“Horrible we know, but you can see why we wanted your insights into this Graham.” Detective Hardin stepped into the empty space on Will’s left side.

“Yeah, I can see why,” Will rubbed the bridge of his nose as he folded his glasses into his pocket and prepared himself to look. 

The room was a bloodbath, the carpet absorbing much of the liquid so that every step they took the floor made the sound a sponge did when it expelled water. The killer had wanted to make a point about it. The main event, however, were the two men positioned together on the bed, naked and embracing each other as lovers did. 

Will took a few breathes, a bright flash appearing and disappearing in his mind's eye before he opened them and looked at the scene in the mindset of the killer. 

“I am betrayed, the one I love does not return my feelings. The one I love has been with another, I watched them together and my betrayal only grew. I wanted the one I love to know what my pain is; I want to show my love in a way they would understand. Their hands will be spared this night, as these two have done nothing to earn my anger, just being happy and together was enough. I will show my love that I am worthy of them, this is my design.” Will murmured before he jolted himself out of the killer’s mindset and stumbled back a few feet.

“It’s the same killer that killed those men before and severed their hands. This is an act of courting and a show of betrayal to the one they love, they want their love to find him worthy.” Will spat out to his fellow officer as he squeezed his eyes closed for a moment before looking at the way the two bodies were positioned. 

“What kind of sick courting is this? Leaving dead bodies in their wake?” Hardin sighed in disgust as he made a few notes based off of Will’s observations. 

Will suddenly felt sick to his stomach, there had been something the way the men were positioned together. It was far too familiar to Will and he let out a quiet gasp when it struck him. The positions and even the men themselves were almost mirrored images of him and Hannibal as they were last night. Will let his eyes close and he thought hard, trying to piece together the large puzzle of these connected killers. 

“Oh, oh no. Hannibal.” Will whispered when suddenly the pieces fell into place and the murder’s identity appeared in Will’s mind like a beacon. 

“I have to go!” Will shouted as he flat out ran from the crime scene to Hannibal’s car. Will knew he had to get there first and he had to warn Hannibal that he was in danger, that he was a target. 

“Louis, what a surprise to see you. I had heard you were feeling poorly, do come in.” Hannibal opened the front door of his house, stepping to the side when he saw who was waiting for him.

“Thank you, Hannibal, I’m feeling much better as a matter of fact. It appears a night to let off some steam is just what the Doctor ordered.” Louis let his lips twist up in a smile as the door clicked shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal was just meant to wake Will up with a blow job and somehow it turned into shower sex...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, it all comes to a head so to speak in this chapter, then the epilogue (more or less)

“Someone truly wants to get ahold of you Hannibal,” Louis commented as he squinted at Hannibal’s phone. “Ah Officer Graham again, or should we be calling him Will now?”

“I want you to think about what you’re doing Louis,” Hannibal said calmly as he stared out the windshield of Louis’ car. 

“Oh I have thought about it Hannibal, but let's invite dear Will to our little meeting.” Louis sent Hannibal a shark-like grin. Hannibal curled his fingers tighter around the steering wheel and resisted the urge to reach out and snap Louis neck for daring to bring Will into this danger that was not of Hannibal’s making. 

“Oh hello, Officer Graham,” Louis purred into the phone, side-eyeing the white knuckles of Hannibal’s hands around the steering wheel.

“Oh Hannibal and I are just going to have a meeting of the minds so to speak, we would love it if you joined us… After all, I want to hear your opinions on my last gift to you.” Louis traced the window glass of the passenger mirror, the squeaking making Hannibal twitch in annoyance. 

“Meet us inside St. Louis cemetery, we’ll leave the gate unlocked for you Officer Graham.” Louis ended the call and tossed Hannibal’s phone into the backseat. 

“What exactly is your plan for when Will arrives Louis?” Hannibal pulled into a parking space and noticed that the cemetery was quiet with no tours happening at this moment in time. 

“It’s a surprise, Hannibal, now let’s go inside.” Louis slipped out of the car; Hannibal following behind with his interest peaked. 

“We are kindred spirits you and I Hannibal,” Louis hooked their arms together as they walked between the decaying and the freshly made mausoleums that lined the famous cemetery. 

“Are we?” Hannibal asked mildly. 

“Yes, I felt it the moment we met all those years ago. You see me for who I truly am; you have inspired me to embrace that side of me. I no longer shied away from my darkness and when I killed those men, it was exhilarating and I know you will feel the same way. I know once you get a taste for blood then you will be released fully in a way you have never felt before.” Louis was beginning to ramble and pace in front of Hannibal. Hannibal had to bite the inside of his cheek as he listened to Louis. 

“What do you purpose to do to let me ‘get a taste for blood’?” Hannibal played along; Louis was right in his own way if not completely wrong as well. 

“Well, that is where Officer Graham comes in.” A twisted smile crossed Louis’ handsome face, turning it into some disturbed. A car door slammed, echoing in the quiet area of the cemetery. 

“Ah just in time, come here Hannibal or I will slit Officer Gama’s throat the moment he appears.” Louis allowed a sharp, polished knife slide into his hand from his jacket sleeve. Hannibal stepped forward and stiffened as Louis plastered himself against his back. Hannibal gritted his teeth, fingers curling into fists at the audacity that Louis was displaying. 

“Louis, back away from Hannibal.” Will appeared like an avenging angel from between the mausoleums. He was still in his clothes from yesterday, he was lacking a gun and his hands were raised up in the air to show he was unarmed. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Officer Graham, see Hannibal and I are meant to be and you, you are in the way!” Louis called over to Will whose eyes narrowed subtly as he took in the way the two were pressed together before they found the bright glint of the knife resting by Hannibal’s hip. 

“You killed the man in Heartthrobs that night and you killed the two men at the motel, why? Because you are jealous of Hannibal and me?” Will took small steps closer as he spoke, eyes trained on Louis but they every so often drifted back to Hannibal to make sure the Doctor was doing okay. 

“Jealousy? Please, nothing as pedestrian as jealousy. You are simply all apart of Hannibal and mine becoming. Hannibal here is going to begin his awakening with your blood warm on his fingers.” Louis laughed darkly and Will felt his lips curl back from his teeth. 

“Hannibal has been awakened already, I’ve witnessed it first hand. You are attempting to tame something that is not one to be tamed and you will get bitten if you’re not too careful. Trust me he has sharp teeth and a taste for blood.” Will tugged his collar down to showcase the bite marks Hannibal had bestowed on him during their night together. 

“You dare?” Louis roared, anger overtaking his senses. Will made his move; he lunged forward and yanked Hannibal out of Louis’ grasp. Louis screamed in outrage, arm bringing the knife down. Will cried out at the sharp and sudden pain, falling to his knees overwhelmed by the knife that was embedded in his right shoulder blade. 

Will looked up and blinked slowly when Hannibal rose to his feet and his skin rippled and shifted until Will found himself staring at the black antlered creature from his dream. Will turned his head and found the ravenstag breathing heavily at his side, snorting and pawing at the ground in the direction of Louis. 

Will found himself reaching behind himself and pulling the knife out of his own flesh. Louis was staring at his own hands, dripping with Will’s blood that had splattered up when he stabbed the police officer. Louis looked up but he was too late and his body doubled over, hands scrambling on the blood-slick knife handle that was now buried in his stomach. 

“This is my design,” Will whispered mainly to himself, staring at the way the blood rushed out of Louis as the man pulled the knife out of himself. That, however, was a mistake as the blade had nicked something inside of his body and blood flowed freely. 

“Beautiful,” Hannibal breathed as he rose to his feet and moved over to Will, hands resting heavily on the police officer’s shoulders. 

“He couldn’t see,” Will allowed Hannibal to help him to his feet, he could feel the wetness of blood from the knife wound in his back. 

“You can, can you not Will?” Hannibal’s breath was hot against Will’s ear, sending a shiver over Will’s body. 

“Yes, I understand your gift now Hannibal. Louis was wrong about you, you didn’t need a taste of blood you are drenched in it already.” Will whispered in understanding and unable to stop himself from leaning into Hannibal’s hands. 

“This was your becoming dear Will.” Hannibal looked past Will’s shoulder to where Louis was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, eyes staring up at the cloudy sky unseeing and never being able to understand. 

“My becoming…” Will breathed out, his body going slack as the pain of the stab wound and realization of what just has occurred caught up with him and his adrenaline seeped from his system.

“Rest dear Will,” Hannibal’s soothing words and the sight of a dark face of the antlered monster from his dreams were the last things Will consciously saw.


	7. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of all things, have some nsfw and everything wrapping up :P
> 
> Big thanks to @vederemiocuore, @deeker and @PixieCannibal on twitter for helping with the medical info via Will’s injury.

Will slowly awoke to the sterile smile of a hospital and the steady beeping of a heart rate monitor. His right index finger felt heavy as he twitched them before taking a silent inventory of the rest of his body, all his limbs were moving and intact. He found himself lying on his side and cheek mushed against a soft pillow. His back was pleasantly numb and he felt like he was resting on a cloud. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living Officer Graham.” Hannibal stepped into Will’s line of sight, clad in a white Doctor’s cloak and a clipboard held in his hand. 

“H-Hannibal?” Will croaked out, welcoming the straw that touched his lips as Hannibal held up a cup of water for him to drink out of. 

“I am glad to see you awake and coherent Will,” Hannibal pulled a chair over to Will’s bedside and slowly laced their fingers together, resting them on the mattress. 

“What happened, the last thing I remember was…Blood and you…” Will trailed off, eyes squeezing shut as the events flashed rapidly through his mind. 

“Louis…” Will said in realization. 

“Stabbed you while you were trying to save me. He got you in your right rotator cuff. The knife embedded itself in the narrow space of nerves, bursae, and muscles. It’s going to be a long-term recovery and I hate to tell you this but it will affect your range of motion for a long time.” Hannibal explained in a calm tone as Will absorbed this information silently, eyes trained on Hannibal and fingers slowly tightening around Hannibal’s. 

“So I’ll survive?” Will raised an eyebrow and Hannibal chuckled and lifted Will’s hand to press a kiss to the front of it. 

“Yes, dear Will you will survive,” Hannibal said sounding fond. 

“What should I tell my coworkers when they come asking about this?” Will knew in his gut that Hannibal would have a good story to cover what happened in the cemetery. 

“The truth of course, why would we lie to the fine officers of this fair city? Louis was a disturbed individual who latched onto our relationship and us ourselves. You came running to my rescue, of course. Louis stabbed you in attempt to harm me and in self-defense you killed him.” Hannibal said simply, his eyes glinting with something Will couldn’t place. Will, however, found himself smiling and humming his agreement with the statement. 

“How very heroic of me,” Will hummed idly as Hannibal rubbed his thumb against his hand tenderly. 

“My hero indeed,” Hannibal leaned down and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss before a man clearing his throat interrupted their kiss and Hannibal breathed through his nose in irritation. 

“Officer Graham, good to see you awake and well.” Detective Hardin coughed as he pulled out a pad of paper and pen. 

“Thank you, Detective, I’m assuming you want my statement of what happened?” Will turned his eyes over to the older man while keeping a firm pressure on Hannibal’s hand in a silent warning. 

“You know the drill Graham, but from what I heard from Doctor Lecter here is that you are a damn hero and it was self-defense against a deranged killer.” Hardin gave Will a kind, fatherly smile. 

“Thank you, Detective, if you don’t mind I would like Doctor Lecter to be here, after all, I think he needs to check my wound,” Will said smoothly, giving Hannibal a solid reason to stay in the room. 

“Of course, of course. Now you took suspected Louis to be a danger to Doctor Lecter when…” 

Hannibal busied himself with adjusting IV’s and checking Will’s wound as Will and the Detective talked. Will collaborated Hannibal’s story perfectly and Hannibal knew there would be no internal investigation as it was clearly self-defense and Will took out a deranged murder that had been plaguing New Orleans. Well at least one of them, Hannibal thought to himself as he checked the stitches that marred Will’s pale, delicate skin. Hannibal hated it because he had not been the one to put it there, hated that Louis had dared to do so and had been successful. 

“That about wraps it up Graham, you will be on forced medical leave until your shoulder is fully healed. Do you have someone to stay with you?” Hardin not so subtly looked over Hannibal making Will roll his eyes. 

“I don’t believe that will be a problem Detective. I will ensure Officer Graham is taken care of and heals well.” Hannibal straightened up, answering when Will failed to do so. 

“I have no doubts Doctor Lecter, don’t worry about Buster Graham, I’ll look after him until you get back on your feet. Well have a good day you two and get well soon Graham.” Hardin nodded at Will before escorting himself out of the room. 

“So I get a personal in-home Doctor for the next while?” Will’s voice took a teasing lit. 

“So it appears,” Hannibal allowed his own tone to copy Will’s and the flash of teeth was a reward itself. 

“I won’t tell anyone, Hannibal, just be careful and don’t poison me with undercooked meat…” Will trailed off as the drugs Hannibal had fed into his IV drip took hold and he passed out.

“You do see don’t you Will,” Hannibal felt a warm feeling spread through his chest at the realization. He was going to keep this man for as long as time would allow. 

~~/~~

“How are you feeling this morning dear, Will?” Hannibal found himself lazing about in his bed, unwilling to leave the rather perfect sight of Will curled up next to him. His dark-hair mussed and eyes hazy with sleep, but open and looking at him. 

“Better,” Will’s voice was rough with sleep as he sighed contently, their foreheads touching as they gravitated towards each other.

“Hm, I would say so.” Hannibal twisted his lips upwards as his hand drifted downwards and cupped Will’s morning wood teasingly.

“Mmm, remember still injured.” Will’s eyes fluttered closed as he pressed against Hannibal’s hand. 

“That won’t be a problem, dear Will, allow me.” Hannibal allowed a sly smile to appear on his face as he flung back the sheets and shifted until he was further down on the bed and eye level with the bulge in Will’s boxers. Will tangled his fingers in the coarse hair, taking care not to pull too tightly as he watched Hannibal eased his boxers down around his thighs just enough for his morning erection to bob free. 

“Hannibal,” Will moaned out when the first touch of Hannibal’s warm mouth descended on the head of his erection. 

“Relax and allow me this honor.” Hannibal breathed against Will’s hard flesh as he carefully stroked the shaft with his left hand, getting used to the feeling of the flesh moving under his palm. 

Will exhaled slowly and dropped his head forward, chin against his chest not wanting to miss a moment of seeing Hannibal’s head between his legs. Will pushed his hips forward a bit more almost impatiently and Hannibal gripped his hip tightly in a silent warning. Will stilled as a moan was pulled from his throat as Hannibal ever so slowly parted his lips and swallowed inch by inch of Will down. Will whimpered at the tight wet heat that was enveloping his cock and the only thing that stopped him from moving was Hannibal’s hand firm on his hip. Hannibal relaxed his jaw and fought past his gag reflex as the head of Will’s cock bumped against the back of his throat. Will was filling Hannibal’s every sense and it was like a fine wine that Hannibal wished to savor. 

Hannibal slowly pulled his head back, saliva drenching Will’s hard cock, enticing Hannibal to lick at the sensitive cockhead. Will was gasping and panting above him, fingers tight in the Doctor’s hair as his body trembled at the restraint it took not to move. 

“You look a bit on edge dear Will, what is to be done about that?” Hannibal teased as he dragged his tongue up the underside of Will’s cock, enjoying the pure unfiltered taste of Will Graham on his taste buds. 

“Hannibal, please.” Will bit his lower lip as he whined out the words, he was so close already. It was amazing that just having Hannibal’s mouth on him made him this desperate and eager to come. 

“Please what Will, use your words, darling,” Hannibal smirked as he lightly mouthed at the other man’s balls, feeling how tight and heavy they were already. 

“Please make me come, Hannibal,” Will’s voice hitched as he spoke. 

“All you had to do was ask,” Hannibal squeezed Will’s hip reassuringly as he ducked his head down and in one quick movement swallowed the other’s cock down to the root. Will basically screamed as Hannibal swallowed rapidly around his length and his world exploded into bright colors. Hannibal drank down Will’s essence, not willing to spill a single drop. Hannibal let Will’s now flaccid cock slip from between his lips and he looked up at Will’s flushed face, slowly licking his lips clean. Will whimpered at the sight of Hannibal and used his hand in Hannibal’s hair to pull him up for a passionate kiss. 

“I can feel how hard you are Hannibal, please, use me however you want to come,” Will whispered roughly against Hannibal’s lips when their kiss broke. 

“Of course Will,” Hannibal caressed Will’s cheek lovingly before taking Will’s hand in his own and guided the police officer’s hand underneath the waistband of his own sleep pants. Will got the idea and curled his hand around Hannibal’s thick shaft and began to stroke. Hannibal let out a sigh as he allowed Will to suck and bite at the skin of his throat. 

“Hannibal,” Will breathed out in love and amazement as he continued to pump the thick cock in his hand, he could see Hannibal down to the very depths of his soul and he was amazed by what he saw and that he was allowed to see it. 

Hannibal captured Will’s lips in another kiss as his climax washed over him and he coated Will’s hand with his cum, Will didn’t seem to care as he kept his sticky hand around Hannibal’s softening cock as he and Hannibal fought for dominance of the kiss, both pleased with the other’s strength and content to spend their days like this together. After all, this was their becoming. 

~~/~~

“Hello, this is Detective Hardin… Agent Jack Crawford? Officer Will Graham? I’m sorry he’s on medical leave; no I have no idea when he will be back… Yes, alright have a nice Agent Crawford.” Hardin put his phone back down and looked over at Will’s empty desk, a bad feeling welling up in his gut.

“Maybe I can lose that message, I don’t have a good feeling about that Agent.” Hardin leaned back in his chair as he considered it. His phone rang and the moment he picked it up and a new case was dumped onto him, the Detective forgot all about Agent Crawford and the message he was supposed to deliver.


End file.
